britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Judge Death
Judge Death: "Do not be afraid. Dying iss good. Dying iss easy... I just stick my hand in and... SSQUEEZZE!" 2000 AD prog 149. ---- Jumpin' Jiggy Jiggs: "B-b-but I haven't done anything!" Judge Death: "You live. That isss ssufficcient." 2000 AD prog 417. ---- Judge Death: "Let usss free you from the curssse of lifffe!" 2000 AD prog 422. ---- Judge Death: "Ssssleeep forever, lawbreaker! You are purggged!" 2000 AD prog 423. ---- Victim: "You murdering swine — aaaaahhh!" Judge Death: "Flattery will get you nowhere, lawbreaker!" 2000 AD prog 426. ---- Judge Death (in aerobics class): "Greetingsss, ladiesss! I trussst you are fit to recceive judgggement!" Ibid. ---- Victim: "Please! Please! Not me!" Judge Death: "Whimpering cur! Begging will not sssave you from your jussst reward!" Ibid. ---- Xena Lowther: "Judge Death isn't bad... He's good... You must understand, he — he loves us... He came to purify us, to save us — not to hurt us..." 2000 AD prog 672. ---- Judge Death: "I gavve them peaccce... ressspite from their wickednessss." Brian Skuter: "I- I thought you said you wouldn't hurt a fly?" Judge Death: "They weren't fliessss." Young Death: Boyhood of a Superfiend. ---- Judge Death: "Oncce he wasss gone, Woooffie wasss nevver a bad dog again. He nevver got me into trouble. In ffact, oncce he wasss gone, I quite liked Woooffie." Ibid. ---- Brian Skuter: "To write Judge Death off as a mere alien fiend would be unwise. Here was the visionary, the prophet, the man with a mission and a message for his people. Dare I say it — in his own twisted terms, a Messiah..." Ibid. ---- Judge Death: "I can sseee I am not wanted. Ssso be it. I havve never been one to impossse mysselff. What happened to the old tradition of welcomingg ssstrangerss, that'ss what I want to knoww..." The Wilderness Days. ---- Nirvana: "You're so romantic, Jay. You wanna... bed me?" Judge Death: "I fffear I'm well passt that ssstagge, my dear... Ssstill, iff we're talking fffull penetration—" Ibid. ---- Mrs Gunderson: "Any sign of a girlfriend? Jay used to set all the hearts a-flutter." Walter the Wobot: "Walter is no judge of human attwactiveness, Mrs Gunderson, but that supwises me." 2000 AD prog 1893. ---- Victim: "P-p-please — I haven't done anything wrong! I've... lived a good life—" Judge Death: "Fooool! Lifffe itsself iss the crime! Fffortunately, I am here to grant you ''mercccy!" ''2000 AD prog 1914. ---- Judge Death: "Without order — without an underpinning morality — our actsss would not be jussstice, but mere atrocity. Without the rule of law we would jussst be... ...monsssterssss." 2000 AD prog 1949. ---- Jess Childs: "Sydney... that's actually quite a nice name." 2000 AD prog 2023. ---- Judge Tutor De'Ath (in flashback): "All those aggressors and schizo-boosters designed to turn you into compliant little psychopaths... they just make me feel... normal." 2000 AD prog 2026. ---- Rosco: "I have a question for you. What makes you so sure you really are DEAD? You move around. You talk. You're more active than most of the live people I know." Judge Dredd Megazine #404. Category:Quotes